


Travel and Discussions

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, F/M, campaign 1 spoilers, lots of talking, rabbit hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Tibs remembers more of his past, and Cali chips in as well. The group then tries to avoid more trouble.





	Travel and Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of last chapter:  
> Cali gave Molly a very quick blow job.

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm glad you loved it," said Cali. "I love you," she blurted out, not even thinking about it until it escaped her lips. She blushed and hid her face. Oh dear.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly froze for a good three seconds before saying, “...Cali, I-“ He sighed. “You mean a _lot_ to me, but we’ve only known each other a few _days_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sorry, I know, it's a lot," Cali said, hiding her face in her hands. She groaned. On the one hand, it was stupid and a terrible idea...on the other hand, part of her really meant it. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey, now...” Molly sat up and wrapped his arms around Cali, stroking her hair comfortingly, “Don’t apologize for that! You feel how you feel, and I’m _not_ going anywhere.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay. Okay." She calmed down a little, still feeling awful about the whole thing. Way to ruin the moment, Cali. But for now, Cali wrapped her arms around Molly and held him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Besides!” Molly joked, “It would be _terribly_ awkward if we broke up so far from civilization!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," Cali said, trying to laugh but failing a bit. Oh gods. She just groaned into his shirt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey,” he said softly and kissed the top of her head, “time for this later, alright? Let’s go see about some breakfast.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Breakfast. Yeah. Good idea." she kissed him real quick and helped him readjust himself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly passed Cali her cloak and put his coat on as well, buckling his sword belt beneath it. Then he noticed the small rips his talons had made in the bedroll and sighed, “Would you mind taking care of these? I’ll head out first and get some food lined up for you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She cast mending on the bedrolls, patching it right up. When she finished her spellcasting, she kissed Molly sweetly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss and smiled, “Thanks,” before stepping out of the tent. He walked over to the fire cheerfully, “Good morning, everyone! I trust you slept well?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali didn't say anything, too blushy and nervous to be inconspicuous.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“How about you, little one?” Molly asked Ola with a smile, dishing up breakfast for Cali and himself, “Much better than curling up outside?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Much, thank you," said Ola. She was now happily eating her breakfast.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He handed Cali her dish, “For you, my dear!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs had been blithely unaware- no, he had politely ignored everything. Instead, he had fed Pike and tried to figure out what book she was reading to little avail. Ah well. At least the bread was good toasted and the meat was hot.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat down and tucked into his breakfast, tail waving happily, “Thank you for the breakfast, Tibs! How are you feeling today?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A bit lost, but that's normal I suppose." He hummed to himself before looking across the fire and squinting. "When did we pick up a goblin?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Last night. I woke you up. You were very groggy." Cali ate breakfast in between sentences.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hrm..." he didn't quite recall that but he let it slide. "Well, don't steal anything from us and don't kill any of us, and I think we shall get along famously."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I won't! Promise!" Ola said. "Honestly, I don't think I can do much against you."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs sat back, his ego stroked and his paranoia smoothed. He thought himself immune to flattery. He was wrong of course.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m sorry to ask, but what was your name, again?” Molly asked Ola between bites.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ola. It means ‘moon’ in Goblin, and I was found on the full moon." She whispered to Molly, "That's why I worship the Moonweaver."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hrm.” Tibs interjected. “Nothing wrong with religion, not at all! But I thought you worshiped the Everlight?" Or was that someone else?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stayed quiet, as if thinking about something. The end of his tail flicked with agitation.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't think we ever brought up religion." Cali said cheerfully. "Molly and I worship the Platinum Dragon; I know that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He looked up at his name and gave Cali a smile, nodding, “Sure do!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs looked unimpressed. "Well, I know Pike worships the Everlight. I myself have no preference, with a slight leaning towards Ioun. Knowledge is power and all of that!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ooooooh, that's interesting." Cali crooned. "I worship Bahamut because dragon." She laughed a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned at Cali, his tail waving again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail moved slightly towards his so he could wrap it around her tail.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs passed around some tea in tin cups, sipping at his own and humming his satisfaction. "Well, this will be a bit awkward. Four people and only one horse! Perhaps we shall take turns riding it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Tibs!” Molly smiled and scooted closer to Cali, letting his tail loop about hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sounds good," said Cali. "I won't really need to. I'm not terribly fond of horses."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well. We can always piggyback. Or one of us can ride Trinket, when he and Vex get here." Tibs chuckled and swished his own tail.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cocked her head. Those names were....familiar. She couldn't place from where, though.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “I don’t think piggybacking will be required. We’re stuck at a walking pace anyway, unless we find more horses.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah." Cali agreed. Unless she was piggybacking Molly, which she wasn't gonna complain about.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly set aside his empty dishes and stood up, stretching, “Well, we should start packing up! I’d better check my snares, in case they caught anything.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sat up and took care of the tents.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He climbed nimbly out of the ravine and traced his footsteps of the previous evening, collecting the snares again as he went. Most were untouched, one was disturbed but empty, and one _actually_ had a dead rabbit inside! He thanked the creature and carried its carcass to Thaddeus, tying it to the saddle for lunch.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali put up the tent and bedrolls. Occasionally when she and Molly were next to each other she'd lean on him and kiss him. She hoped she didn't mess it up with the whole "I love you" thing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed her back, whenever she did so, and gave her soft touches in passing. Soon, they were all packed up. “Would you like to ride first, Ola?” he offered.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola shook her head. "No, thank you. That's very high. And horses don't like me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Are you _certain_?” he asked, concerned, “You might have trouble keeping up on foot.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shook her head. "I can try."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled brightly, “That’s the spirit! Here. I’ll help you up.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola was surprised by this but didn't fight it. She sat on the horse really stiffly, not touching the reins.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _There_ you go! Now. Would you prefer one of us lead Thaddeus for you?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "Please."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They set off out of the forest again, Molly holding Thaddeus’s lead over his left shoulder and Cali’s hand in his right.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned up against him as Ola sat in the saddle, mildly terrified of her situation.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looped his tail around Cali’s affectionately and glanced back now and then, keeping tabs on both Ola and Tibs. “You’re doing _wonderfully_ , Ola!” he cheered, “ _Spectacular_ job of conquering your fears!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded, still unsteady but slowly loosening. Okay. This horse wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They continued slowly down the road, stepping aside whenever someone needed to pass.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The travelers passing them gave quite a few stares to the ragtag group.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly greeted them cheerfully but was always sure to stay between them and Cali, drawing their notice and letting her hide.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was quite cheerful, stopping occasionally and looking at interesting bits of flora, speaking to an invisible woman- the one he called Kiki- and generally behaving like a small child. It was cold, but it was getting noticeably hotter. Well- he felt it at least.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kept her draconic side hidden, sometimes wandering to the other side of the horse and behind Tibs when there were people ahead.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was at least a good shield, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close and speaking to her very seriously about subjects that sounded very important, but there was no way to follow his logic. He knew she got frightened easily and so did his best to help her hide.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
It didn't exactly help how they looked: a dragonborn holding a skittish half-elf, a frightened goblin on a horse, and a bedazzled tiefling, all traveling together. Ola overheard a human calling them "very strange indeed" as they passed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The good weather held as they traveled, with only a thin layer of clouds in the overcast sky.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"At least it's not snowing." Tibs rubbed at his chest and sighed softly. He couldn't stand the snow.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I _heartily_ agree!” Molly smiled, “It’ll be a _blessing_ once this cold weather leaves! Give me sunlight and warmth _any_ day!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I hear Marquet is warm year round, if you don't mind deserts. Never been there, I don't think. Vasselheim though... that was cold every time I went there."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola didn't say anything. She liked the snow. Her master would let her out on snowy days and she'd play in the snow.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is Marquet far from here?” Molly asked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Its another continent," Tibs explained. "Past Tal'Dorei in the south. I think."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed dramatically, “Too far away to visit, then.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Not far at all with magic."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“You were mentioning that before,” Molly said, curious. “Something about glyphs?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! If I know the glyph, I can get to it in an instant!" Or... at least he thought he could.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. She didn't really understand him, but she tried to.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Where have you traveled with these glyphs?” Molly asked, curious.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh Kraghammer. It's a nice place for a dwarven city, although they weren't happy with me with wasting their time. I think."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is there anyone in Kraghammer who knows you well?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"No." Tibs pouted, because he had been rebuffed by the dwarves. It was terrible, but what could be done?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So, how about Keykey? Keyleth? Where might _she_ be?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Kiki... Kiki? Who is she? Is she not with us?" Tibs looked confused and upset. Like an old man who didn't know what was going on.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"There's no one named Kiki with us," said Cali, gently.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Did she say where she lives?” Molly pressed. “Perhaps we’ll find her there!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs blinked. "Who are you talking about?" Apparently he had forgotten.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola cocked her head. "You remind me of the old professor at our school. He had a thing like this, where he forgot a lot. He'd get real confused all the time and would forget who we are."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled merrily, “Oh, never mind, Tibs! Let’s find someplace to stop for lunch.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Is it that time already?" But if people were tired and hungry... oh, what the hell. He would stop too.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, let's," said Cali, keeping an eye out.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They found a nice outcropping of rocks that overlooked the plains stretching west, complete with a bedraggled tree. Molly helped Ola down from Thaddeus and started to retrieve his catch, but then he paused and turned to the others, “Do you think the rabbit from this morning will keep until dinner? I just realized we won’t be making a fire here.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hmmmm..." Tibs pondered. "Probably. It would keep more if we put it in the Bag of Colding." Where was Vex, though?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly quirked an eyebrow, “Do you _have_ a ‘bag of colding?’”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Of course not! Vex has it. We got it from The Slayer's Take."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “I see....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali lingered on the name. Vex, Vex, where had she _heard_ it. Then it all clicked. "Is it Vex as in _Vex'ahlia_?" She remembered now. The book was by Taryon Darrington, and it was a diary of sorts, and it was set in Tal'Dorei. "I read about her in that book. That Taryon Darrington book."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly clapped the dragonborn on the back, excited. “ _There_ you go, Tibs!” he crowed, “Yet _another_ link to your past! And once we reach Zadash, that book will help _immensely_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, I'm sure it will." He couldn't wait! He wanted to know more about his past, get back to Grayskull, and figure out what exactly was going on with him.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Rosalia will have the book, hopefully. Then we can read it and maybe figure out more about your memory." Cali nodded excitedly

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded. “And even if Rosalia’s copy of the book is gone, we can search for a new one because Cali’s remembered the author now!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs smiled brightly. "Yes! We can go to a library and find the author, if not the book itself. I wonder what trouble they got in to while I was away..."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, "Well, let's eat quickly, then hurry off to Zadash to find out!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Very well!" Tibs's tail swished as he ate, humming to himself happily. He couldn't wait!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola finished eating. When they were done, Ola asked, "Am I going on the horse again?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“If you’re alright with that.” Molly smiled encouragingly, “You’ve already made a _lot_ of progress!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Ola. She stood by Thaddeus, ready to be picked up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled brightly and hoisted her back up again. The group set out again, and a light snow began to fall, with just the tiniest flakes drifting down here and there. As they walked, Molly asked Cali to share stories that she remembered from Taryon’s book.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She managed to remember some of the stories. Not much detail, but enough to see if it would trigger anything. She focused more on the characters, describing their actions and personality.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs scoffed at most of it. "Poppycock. Flimflammery! Vax would never say any of that, much less declare his love for Keyleth! No, there is only one man that took his heart, and that name is Shaun Gilmore."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “Are you sure, Tibs? It’s possible to love _more_ than one person, after all!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"They are _friends._ Nothing more. And what is this nonsense about Vex being a baroness? She would ruin whatever place she was given within a week with her excessive spending!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, “It sounds like you know them well!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nestled up to Molly. "I thought the thing Vex had with Percy was very romantic."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, grinning.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I do know them well. They were my best friends. Why would I not know them? But- he is missing one character, the one who is the heart of Vox Machina: Scalan Shorthalt."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, him!" Cali said. "He was mentioned later on. Don't remember much about him, sadly. Don't think he got mentioned much."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"What? Scalan would have been in that book, front and center! It's almost like the author _deliberately_ cut him out to make room for himself. He sounds egotistical that way."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali frowned. "I think he just might not have been there. He mentioned the others a lot."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Maybe we can meet these people and ask them!” Molly suggested cheerfully.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes. Talk to this... Tarryion Darington and find out what he's all about!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. We can do that!" Cali was excited, and proud she had remembered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked ahead again and saw a carriage on the road, approaching quickly. Two armored riders accompanied it as well.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs once again moved to Cali's side to make sure she was doing okay. That she was hidden from view and that she was okay still. But- who knew? Carriages meant nobles, and nobles usually didn't give a flying flip about peasants.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali hid behind Tiberius, just in case. She knew some of the cultists were nobles, so it would be best to avoid them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly led Thaddeus off the road, giving up the right-of-way, and stood between the on-comers and Ola.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola watched the strangers, having never seen such finery before.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was neither impressed nor cowed by the display of wealth and finery. He came from a background similar to theirs. He was Tibs of Vox Machina, and he had faced off against all manner of creatures. Creatures that would leave them petrified and horrified. But it would still do to not ruffle feathers or scales, so he just kept Cali behind him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The guards eyed the group suspiciously as they drew near, hands resting on sword hilts. Molly nodded cordially and gestured for them to continue on ahead, his demeanor pleasant.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola didn't really know what to do. She just stayed hidden, turning into a bundle of clothes and long black hair.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs did the whole ‘whispering very seriously about things that made no sense’ routine, and the guards seemed to buy it, if their demeanor said anything about it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali had no idea what Tibs was doing, but she just nodded and pretended she was listening.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Sensing no threat from the group, the guards and carriage continued by without even slowing down. Cali looked to the carriage window, but its curtain was drawn closed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Well, if the curtain was closed, that meant whoever was inside probably couldn't see them, or at least her. Good. She was safe.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. And as night drew closer, they started searching for a good spot to make camp.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali pointed to a patch of trees by a little hill, blocked from the road. "Maybe there?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Looks good to me!” Molly smiled.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They set up camp there, making a little fire and making dinner.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Other travelers had used this space before, leaving behind a fire pit ringed by rocks and a couple wide logs as benches. There was even a small pile of firewood, damp from the snow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Tibs set the fire while Ola helped Cali get dinner going.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly dressed the rabbit quite easily and handed it to Cali with a kiss. He then left the camp to set up more snares.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cooked the rabbit, feeling a bit bad about it. But, oh well. They needed food, after all.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
And Tibs could probably tan the hide for a nice bit of fur cloak. It wasn't too bad, after all- a bit of magic and poof! There it was.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly came back, tail lashing with frustration, “Well, the snares are _set_ , but I’m not sure they’ll catch anything.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Why not?" asked Cali, head cocked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“There’s a lot less underbrush here to funnel rabbits into them, and I didn’t even see as many tracks.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hm. Well, here's hoping."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly dished himself up some food and sat beside Cali with a tired sigh. “At least _this_ rabbit looks delicious!” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before starting to eat, his tail looping around hers casually.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali ate next to him, leaning against him on occasion. Ola, meanwhile, ate very small, careful bites. She might've been a goblin, but she didn't act like one.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So!” Molly said between bites, “Does anyone have a preference for watch?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ola and I can go first, if she doesn't mind," Cali offered.  
   
Ola nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I shall take second." Tibs volunteered. "I do not mind, not at all!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I thought Molly would take second, like he did last night."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It’s up to you, love,” Molly said, rubbing Cali’s hand, “I was thinking it helps you fall asleep, but I’m fine either way.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shrugged. "As long as I'm not alone, I'm fine."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “Alright. Then if Tibs wants second, I’ll take third.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned over and kissed Molly, then cleaned up after dinner before settling down with Ola.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly bid her good night and went to bed, snuggling with Tibs again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola talked. Being two girls shut away from the world, without any children to play with, the two got along famously. Cali kept a careful watch on the surroundings, making sure nothing was coming.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
About two hours into their watch, there was a sudden rustle off in the darkness, followed by a strange, high-pitched scream that abruptly cut off.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
At the noise, Cali _almost_ cursed. Ola shook a little as Cali woke up the others. "Guys. I heard a scream. Wake up."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“What? What is it?” Molly asked, sitting up and trying to blink himself awake.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Rustling. And a scream of some sort. Get your swords."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly complied and slunk quietly off in the direction Ola pointed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali told Ola to stay behind and followed Molly out into the forest. Tibs took up the rear, a bit grumpily.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They snuck along, not seeing any threats, until Tibs found an area where the snow was disturbed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The sound was a little up ahead. In those trees over there." Cali pointed up ahead.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly searched the ground and found signs of a scuffle, a few drops of blood, and animal tracks. Some were from a rabbit, but the others looked like they came from some sort of large cat.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked worried. "What do you think did it? Some sort of bobcat?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Could be an owlbear," Tibs mused as he adjusted his glasses. He didn't know, but he wanted to help.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly peered intently out into the darkness, the end of his tail waving with worry, “I’m not sure. The tracks look feline, but I think they’re too large for a bobcat.” He pointed out one of the clearer prints, which looked like a cat’s but was was three or four inches across.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cocked her head, tail swaying like a cat's before it pounced.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“If it _is_ a cat, we’re probably safe enough in camp, by the fire. Ola’s the only one I’d be concerned about.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs scoffed. "Well, I am sure she can handle herself. And if not, she can scream."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to Cali, “Could you have heard a rabbit, earlier? It looks like the creature got one here.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Rabbits can scream?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“That’s what I’ve heard....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Then I guess, maybe."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Vex would know. She's very good at animals and outdoors and all of that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Too bad we can’t ask her.” Molly sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, “I suppose the best we can do is keep an eye out.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah." Cali nodded, feeling a hair guilty she had woken them up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
During their trudge back to camp, Molly walked beside Cali and held her hand as usual.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled up to Molly a little, kissing him gently. She felt so...safe with him. It was nice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sat down on the logs, watching as Molly and Tibs returned to the tent while Cali told Ola what they'd found.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Come on, Tibs,” Molly said with a yawn, “I’ll be your teddy bear.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, it's starting to get a bit too cold for my tastes." The hole was aching again, louder and more insistent than ever. He hated the feeling.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola sat in the cold. The two tried to braid each other's hair, but didn't really do too well since neither had any idea how to do so.  
Eventually they got sleepy and slipped into the tent, waking up Tibs.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs, of course, kept watch. He was very good at keeping watch. He wanted to keep watch really well. But thanks to how dark everything was, he couldn't see very well. But there was nothing to worry about!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled with Molly, kissing him gently on his forehead and cheeks. Whatever feeling she had -- was it love? She couldn't tell; she'd never been in love -- it was intense and overwhelming, and all she could do was snuggle up with Molly and restlessly go to sleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly cuddled Cali in his sleep, wrapping her in an embrace with his tail coiled around her leg. Having her there with him kept the dreams away.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali slept dreamlessly throughout the night, comforted by her boyfriend's presence.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
When Tibs came and woke Molly, the tiefling kissed Cali’s forehead and carefully untangled himself, trying not to wake her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She woke up groggily, but turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smoothed her hair down and kissed it once more before moving out of Tibs’s way and getting ready to take watch.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali slept restlessly, shifting every so often in her bedroll.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stepped from the tent, shielding his eyes from the modest but still too bright campfire, and sat down with it to his back. He looked out amongst the trees, watching and listening for any signs of a prowling cat. But as time crept along, his thoughts drifted to werewolves instead.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
As the night wore on, a nightmare crept into Cali's brain. She woke up, screaming and sobbing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly jumped up and rushed into the tent, where Tibs was already trying to soothe Cali with a sleepy lecture about dreams. At Molly’s arrival, the dragonborn bequeathed the task to him and rolled over to go back to sleep. Molly dropped to his knees beside Cali and reached down to pull her into his arms.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali buried her face in Molly's chest. In his arms, she was safe, Cali reminded herself. No one would hurt her ever again unless they wanted a fight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m here... I’m here....” he murmured, stroking her hair and rocking gently side to side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Slowly, Cali calmed down. She whispered, "Can I stay up with you for the rest of your watch?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rested his hand behind her neck, concerned, “But you’ve only had about five hours of sleep. You’ll be dead on your feet tomorrow!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't want to go back to sleep, though. What if the nightmare comes back?" What if it's worse? she thought.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed the top of her head, “Then I’ll be here by your side again. Even on watch, I’m just a few feet away. Remember the charm I gave you?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded, looking at it. "Okay. Alright. I'll try to get some more sleep."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held her head gently with both hands and gave her a lingering kiss, “I’ll sit here beside you for a while. Don’t worry, love.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay." Cali curled up next to Molly as she settled back into sleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stroked a hand lightly from the back of her head to her shoulders, repeating the gesture and gazing at her softly until he knew she was asleep again. Then he carefully stood and snuck back out of the tent, pleased to see that nothing had happened to Thaddeus in his absence.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali had another nightmare. This time, her nightmare was about what she had done, rather than what had happened to her. When she awoke, she felt sick to her stomach and sad.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
As Molly continued his watch, this time his thoughts were of Cali and what horrors she might have been put through.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
When her sadness grew too much to handle, Cali got up and joined Molly outside, sitting next to him and crying.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked over as she exited the tent, and he stood, welcoming her into his arms. He kissed at her tears and guided her to sit on the log beside him. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She breathed. "The first was about what the cultists did to me. How they...forced themselves on me. The second was about what I did in the cult." She took a shaky breath. "I killed people, Molly. Lots of people. Complete strangers. For no reason except because I was told."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“But you didn’t want too, right?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know." She shook her head. "I know I was brainwashed. The cult raised me to think a certain way, and I did. But at the same time... it's hard to say where the cult ends and where my mind begins."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Cali...” Molly tucked a hand beneath her chin and lifted it, staring deeply into her eyes. “Those cultists had _complete_ control of your life! But _I_ know you. You are a resilient, strong, and _immensely_ kind person! You saw the wrong in what was being done and have been fighting, largely on your own, to stop it. No matter _what_ you were made to do, I forgive you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
His words made her break down into a sob. She pulled him close and held him. No one had been so kind to her. Ever.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He held onto her tightly, hurting for the pain she had been made to endure.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
When she was done crying, she gave him dozens of kisses. She wanted to say I love you again -- because nothing else fit the feeling she felt, _nothing_ \-- but she didn't, afraid to ruin the moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly accepted the kisses and simply held Cali in his arms soothingly, his tail wrapped around her to rest in her lap.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Slowly, she calmed down. "Thank you. I've never had someone treat me so kindly before."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He brushed his hand along her elven cheek, wiping away her tears, “And that, my dear, is inexcusable. Because _you_ are a treasure.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. You're so kind to me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course, love,” he smiled and kissed her as well, his tail tip lifting and dropping itself in place with satisfaction.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail swayed softly. She nuzzled Molly and held his hand.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They sat together like that, simply enjoying each other’s company, as the world slowly lightened around them.


End file.
